Reach Warrior
DC Universe |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2014 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham }} Reach Warrior is a Super Heroes minifigure who appears in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Background The Reach were a race of world conquerors. Their actions eventually brought them into conflict with the Green Lantern Corps, the two sides eventually fighting to a stalemate. The Corps' leaders, the Guardians of the Universe forced The Reach into a truce, making them promise never to invade any other planets. The Reach agreed to this, and then devised a new method of conquest: infiltration. By sending an Infiltrator scarab to the targeted world, and having it bond with and overwhelm the mind of one of its native lifeforms, The Reach could use it as a faux ambassador, pretending that they sent the scarab to help the people of the targeted world, as a gesture of friendship and goodwill, while the Infiltrator gathered information on that world's defenses. Once enough information had been gathered, The Reach would then cease their pretense, having the Infiltrator turn on the race it once defended. Other varieties of Scarabs included Enforcer, intended as physical coercion, and Negotiator, whose function was to lull targeted worlds into false senses of security. The Reach sent an Infiltrator to Earth, some time in the era of the Pharaohs. However, a sorcerer, believing the scarab to be a mystical implement, attempted to use it to revive a fallen Pharaoh. The attempt was stopped by a time-traveling Booster Gold, though the Scarab remained infused with mystical energies. In the 20th century, an archaeologist Dan Garret located the Scarab. The Scarab, only half activated, granted Garret enhanced strength and speed, which Garret used to become the first Blue Beetle. When Garret died in battle, he passed the Scarab on to his student, Ted Kord. Kord, unable to access the Scarab's power, eventually passed it on to the wizard Shazam, who kept it within the Rock of Eternity. When the rock was destroyed, the scarab fell to Earth, and was found by Jaime Reyes, whom the Scarab proceeded to bond with soon after. However, by that time the Scarab's AI had been affected by the mystical energies it had been infused with, causing it to gain its own intelligence and personality. Instead of overwhelming Jaime's mind, it instead worked with it, allowing Jaime to use its powers to become Blue Beetle. When The Reach became aware of this development, they changed their tactics, attempting to destroy the world via subterfuge. When Jaime undid these plans, The Reach captured him, removed the Scarab, and began a full-scale assault of Earth. However, the Scarab had given its knowledge to Jaime, allowing him to reclaim it, and cripple The Reach's ships. The remaining Reach were repelled by Earth's heroes, forcing them to retreat. The Scarab had also interfaced with several other Infiltrators, instilling within them their own independent personalities, creating the possibility that further Reach infiltrations would turn out the same as they did on Earth. Shortly afterwards, a group of Reach Infiltrators and Enforcers, affected by the Scarab's reprogramming, formed the "Kahji Dha Revolutionary Army", turning against their masters and freeing many of the worlds under their control. The KDRA then came to Earth, seeking Jaime as a leader. However, they intended to destroy all possible hostile forces on the planet, including the Justice League. Jaime refused, and was forced to fight them. In the ensuing battle, the KDRA were defeated and imprisoned. Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014